


All the Little Things

by jka039



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Sam Witwicky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka039/pseuds/jka039
Summary: Even in sleep, Sam is adorably awkward -- his face a display of emotions. Even in her arms or his arms, he is not entirely still -- a vibrating mess of excitement and thought. Even as they lay together, come together as one, there lies a nervousness to his movements despite their growing surety. And she cannot help but love him all the more for it.Mikaela x Sam from intimate moment to truly intimate moment.
Relationships: Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky
Kudos: 6





	All the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> It was an idea that glided into my mind and softly told its story one summer's evening, the year 2016. It was wholly welcome, considering the way I was blankly staring at my screen for so long until then. Anyways, let me not carry on any longer. I hope you enjoy this musing of mine.

What do you see in him? Her friends wonder sometimes.

They look at his appearance and see him as plain, ordinary -- wholly undeserving of her. They see his features, the skinny frame, and think him lacking. They watch him with her in his awkward gait and awkward talking, his nervous habits and attempts at humor. They think him strange and weird. They think him lame and queer. They think lesser of him especially when compared to her.

But how to explain, she wonders herself.

How to explain his boyish looks and how sometimes when he smiles it seems to brighten the world around them? How it draws her in and he seems to always be sharing a secret or two. How best to explain how his sarcastic wit always brings a laugh out of her or a fondness within her, even if sometimes exasperated?

Of his body, though, she is wholly unashamed to share how his seemingly lanky gait hides lean muscle or how secure his arms feel around her whenever they're together.

And, though, her friends share differing gazes of incomprehension, incredulity amongst themselves, she is fit to ignore them and instead turns their conversations elsewhere.

It is safe to say, her friends will never understand. And Mikaela is fine with that. She doesn't need their understanding, content with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've no clue when I'll update, if ever. I say this because I started the second snippet only just this year, which is a good indication as to how I'll likely go about with this story. Hopefully, my muse will strike my fancy once again and give good cause to continue.


End file.
